Path of redemption part 2
by Lazaruss
Summary: If you haven't red Path of redemption , it will be difficult to reed this one. This one has a whole new twist, and Adella is the main caracter. This fanfiction tryes to put the vampires back into the LoK
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Kain ;** **Path of redemption 2 **by Lazaruss

**Chapter one ; recollections**

It was a warm evening with no clouds, one of the signs of the arriving spring. Winter was already long gone, with its snow melted away and the naked trees now painted with blossoms and flowers. At first it seemed that the summer was just around the corner but it was in fact slowly dragging it self on its way to Nosgoth.

The tree she was on was one of the few ones that already released its fresh green leaves out and thus rushed in front of others to greet the warm season. But that wasn't the reason she chose to use it. She actually wanted to behold her former home from the height of its branches. Tarian, Jasmine and Kain warned her not to return again, but she was always too reckless and too stubborn. A small farm and a courtyard were so familiar she could hardly believe that it has bean twelve years. Her father Robert installed a new water supply, the house was repainted in blue and the old apple tree, now trimmed, still cast shadow on the eastern window of her old room. The wooden fence was replaced with a metal wire that almost made a boundary for her, suggesting her where her place now is ; with the rest of the shades in the forest behind her.

Tonight her father went to hunt something down, leaving her mother Nathalie, her sister Helen and her husband Joseph alone in the house. Her parents were old now and hardly capable to maintain the estate, but Helen and Joseph were a big help. She always felt a little guilty about applying to the NUC academy and abandoning them, but considering the current situation it was far too late to go back. She watched as all three sat unsuspecting at the porch of the house discussing some simple life's troubles, and her heart clenched with a sense of lose forcing tears once more to her eyes. She often cried on this place, and the burned scars stretched from her lower eyelids all over her cheeks like some dark rays of flipped black sun. She was actually proud to bare such marks, even though the others considered her weak for it. In fact, all of her offspring, the Sumnali, tattooed similar marks on their faces as a sign of belonging.

A sudden whisper ended her recollecting :

" I've advised you to stay away from this place, Adella. "

She looked at the sky for a moment not sure of what to say, but than she returned her eyes to the three people at the porch :

" …My parents grew old, my younger sister got married, soon she'll have children of her own, and I still look like I used to twelve years ago. "; she looked back at the night :" Did you watch your family… your human family like this ?"

" I killed my human family. "; a cold answer came

She was a little disturbed by this but she didn't express it :

" I guess you had to prevent someone from using them against you. "

"Actually, I had to spare them the pain of watching me doing what I did. "

" Do you ever think about them ?"

" All corpses start looking the same after a while. "

She shivered by this cold logic, squeezing the branch she sat on more tightly. Kain continued :

" But my past shouldn't be your future, but your teacher. It seems that this lesson you'll have to learn the hard way. "

" What do you mean ?"; there was no answer

Suddenly, a shot was fired, and she lost her seat. The branch snapped and the hard land started to draw closer rapidly. She tried to glide down, but the passing branches constantly banged her arms making them impossible to spread. She finally stroke the earth most painfully falling on her face and stretching her body like a long staff. She rose her head, shaking off the dirt and grass, but just as she was about to get up, she heard a familiar sound of mortal blood beating trough a vain followed by the sound of a pulse gun being reset :

" Get up ! Slowly, and keep your hands where I can see them !"; a man's voice came from behind

Adella smiled as she begun to rise from the damp grass. People of Nosgoth held vampires extinct centuries ago, and the man behind her didn't have a clue of what he'd just brought down. In her twelve years other dark gifts emerged, but her mesmerizing magic increased drastically. There was no man or a woman who could resist her hypnotic gaze, and she extensively used it to lure her pray and feed upon them. She trained it to such measure, she could even subjugate some younger vampires into her desires, but she would only use these powers for need and not for some sick form of self entertainment. In truth she has thus enslaved a certain number of men and women to serve her and her offspring but only out of necessity, since the Sumnali have tended to rarely engage in a hunt. That way her vampires could take the servants blood quite often, sustaining them in life and keeping them perfectly loyal. It was another feature of her household.

As it was, she was just in a need for a new servant to tidy her wardrobe, and this one should do nicely.

" Your stalking days are over, girl !"; the man said :" Turn around and let me see your face !"

" _Once I feed on this one I'll have to call someone to help me take him away to my nest… "_; she taught

But as she turned the cunning smile on her face changed to a confused opened mouth and a shock. He wore a white shirt plaid with blue lines, and pants of dark gray cotton. At first she didn't recognize his voice but than his face cowered in white hair and short beard stroke her like a bolt of lightning. The gun in her father's hand started to shake and his at first angry face changed to resemble hers. Their eyes were so huge it seemed as they were about to fall out as they stood there watching each other, two family members dead and lost to the other one. There were no words that came out of her mouth, as she tried to say something, only some silent squeal of a frightened rodent. In that moment he swallowed some spit to make his throat fit for speaking and than spat out one word mixed with horrible grief :

" … Adella… ?"

Her head shivered chaotically and she fled in the darkness of the woods. A scream of pain followed her as she ran trough the thick consuming shadows and once she wrapped her self in them, she heard him running after her. She was well concealed from him but guided by rage he pressed on trough the naked trees, desperate to track her down. There was no trace of her. As he came to a slope clearing with a log lying like a border telling him he already went too far, he razed his eyes to the sky, yelling :

" Where are you, you monster !"

For a while there was nothing but the sound of breeze in bushes and twigs and crickets singing their nightly songs, but than her soft whisper came from all around :

" Stop hunting me. "

He was startled and frightened but his anger was still prevalent :

" I will hunt you down, if it takes forever ! I will release my daughter !"

" … I don't want… you to kill me. "

" You are already dead !"

" Very little of your daughter is dead. "; she said suddenly appearing behind him.

As he turned she ripped the gun out of his arms and tossed it away. He rushed at her, but she just welcomed him in her hug and held him firmly in her arms while he was beating her back with his fists as hard as he could. He punched her and punched her and after a while his punches slowly grew into sobbing with grief replacing anger. She held him with closed eyes and again released tears over her cheeks, making them sparkle on the moonlight like pearls over her face. She removed him from her chest and faced his bowed head :

" I've bean here every month for the past twelve years. Don't you think I would have harmed you all by now ?... I've just missed you and I had to… "

She pooled her arms away and wiped the stinging tear drops off with her sleeves, and than he saw the scars of water-burns beneath her eyes :

" Adella… Could it be you ?"

" What's left of me. "; she backed away allowing him to see her as she was.

Her skin was clean blue, completed with fangs claws and pointy ears, her hair was now darker and eyes a kind of pretty silvery-blue like sapphire disks, but other than that she still looked the same with the same smile and the same feelings painted on her face. She wasn't in a uniform any more, but in a short provocative pale blue blouse and tight seductive dark blue skirt sliced over its right side to expose her smooth leg. On any other woman, such clothing would signify a person of cheap standards, but with a mastery body language she was able to use it to make her seem irresistible. She came and sat on an old log trying to find something to chase away all the negative energy of this moment, but other than fade attempts to smile she was pretty ineffective.

Finally her father approached and sat about a meter away. She looked at him and he placed his hand on hers :

" …My baby… What have they done to you… "

She tried to say something but still in wane.

" How… How did this happen !"

And it was then that she spilled out everything that happened in the past twelve years starting with her mission and Kain and overthrowing of Grand-marshal Larevos. She was actually quite relieved to finally get it off her chest. In her hope she practiced such speech a million times and though it didn't come out quite right, it was more than liberating.

" … so now I'm the matriarch of my vampire house, the Sumnali… the oldest one of Kain's… so called progeny. There is also Tarian of the Tergetti and Jasmine of the Zantara that are suppose to be my… brother and sister. We don't have the intention of ruling the world. Only to… exist as a part of it. "

" How can you live like this !"; he asked her, still shocked :" Like… a blood stealing parasite !"; he didn't want to insult her but he couldn't help it. He was simply feeling like that.

" Remember a couple of years ago ? When mom got lost ? She broke her leg and passed out, and there was no one around to offer a transport. "

" She said she just woke up in a hospital… you took her there !"

" … I can go on, because I still have my responsibility. "; she looked away :" I've succumbed to this dark nature, but… I tried to remain the same, to hold on to all that remains of me… my love for you amongst other things. "

They bowed their heads down looking at each other's knees, just sitting and not paying heed to the nightly sounds. They didn't know what to say to each other, they were incapable for anything other than sitting and hovers started to pass by them rapidly. Close by an owl released its midnight call amongst the cricket's silent whispers, and the time came to end this some how. Any how…

" You must come home with me !"; he said

" I'm… not a part of that home any more… I can't go back. "

" Where will you go than !"; he said grieved and angry :" To some cave ! In these woods !"

" I… can't go to them… not like this… not like this… "; she looked at him :" They must still hold me for dead. "

" Oh, god… "; he cried :" I feel like I'm loosing you again !"

" Promise me you won't tell them. "

" You're asking me to lie to your mother ? To your sister ?"

" You have to… if only, to save them from your pain. Please, promise me. "

" I… promise… "; he threw it out of him self and she hugged him

It was a long time and the old burden of thirst came back upon her. She stood up to leave :

" Will I see you again… ?"; he asked

" … I don't think that's a good idea… Maybe… if… "

" I understand. "; he bowed his head

She turned away, standing like that for a while and than just vanished saying :

" Good by. "

Clocked in darkness she paced trough the woods, leaving him behind to drop his head on his palms. She paced fast, not turning back or knowing where she was going. She just had to get away as fast and far as she could.

Golden arms of dawn started to invade the night, but when she came in, the bowels of her household offered no comfort to her, rather than a cruel reminder of her situation. The brown décor of the cavern was lightened by candles and torches so that the human servants could find their path, rather than stumble around, and in such environment her vampires were also capable to dwell comfortably, safe and protected. At first it gave her no cure for her pain, but as she gazed upon such perfect sanctum for the Sumnali, the motherly instinct bubbled up within her and pride managed to suppress her grief. This was her family now, caring and comforting like any other imaginable, with these vampires for her children. Holding for that, she managed to smile to her self and find the satisfaction and peace again.

It was than that Velako, the first of her vampires approached her. He had short blond hair and a formal type of suit which signified that his role in her home was an important one. With his golden eyes bowed in respect, he spoke :

" Mistress, your brother Tarian, lord of Tergetti is here. "

" How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mistress ?"; she softly said :" We aren't masters to one another. "

" I feel more comfortable… respecting the authority. "; he answered innocently :"… Any how, your brother expects you in the guest chambers. "

" I taught I smelled him upon my arrival… "; she said to her self

She paced trough the lower tunnels of the cavern which were decorated with esthetic artifacts and comfy furniture occupied by her children. They were stretched over sofas and beds, enjoying the shades and the servant's blood, lazy and spoiled during day time. Some of them were behind curtains using servants to indulge their appetites and desires, with their shadows dancing behind sheets and cloth. The Sumnali and their servants were often engaged in sensual games of pleasures, giving satisfaction to one another, but none of the vampires did violate or malice the humans, and though they were all magically seduced into submission, they would often find great satisfaction in their master's handle.

She passed these dormitories and formally entered the guest chambers. The man within was pacing the dark stone flour giving the image of being annoyed. He had a short black hair lifted upwards that exposed his white face, with long black leather coat covering his strong body. As she walked in he spoke looking at a certain painting as it suddenly draw his attention :

" I have hoped I'd catch you napping. "

" I had some business to attend to. "

" You went to see them again. "; he looked at her :" You toy with our safety by going back to that place a hundred times over. "

" The safety of my children is my own concern. I made sure that none of us was in danger. "

" God, Adella !"; he laughed trough his seriousness and faced her :" Listen to your self ! You are so blinded by your previous life, you don't tell the difference between worry and jealousy. "; he came to her and looked in her eyes :" We have our differences, but I don't want to see you hurt. "

" I… know. "; she turned away :" I'm just so angry at everyone… you and Kain and Jasmine, telling me to abandon them… and I can't. "

" This… clinging, or what ever you call it, it can't do you any good. Look at you and your house. You don't stab your fangs in humans. You drain their blood out in glasses and drink it. Don't you know how much sweeter the blood is when it's spiced by chilling fear ?"

" I know well the taste of such vintage, and I won't taste it again soon ! The servants take care of my children. They've lost their previous lives and gave everything to us and they shall be treated justly in my house. "

Tarian turned and silently went for the dour :

" We are what we are, Adella. Denying won't change it… Take care of your self… "; he left the room leaving her with those words

Suddenly, a colorful music echoed the empty cavern coming from her quarters. It was a romantic tropical kind of a melody for the late nights at the beech and young lowers. As she followed it she gained the sense of being drawn to it by another but she had no desire to defy it and she allowed her self to be guided like that. The closer she approached, the more did the music grow louder and the foreign will that was leading her more calming and satisfying. It drowned her concerns and sorrow, and swiftly brought peace back in her mind and heart. The spirit that possessed her was not violent but kind, pleasing her to follow and so sweet she felt like a baby in its arms. At last her legs brought her to the dour of her quarters and than her hand reached for the knob. Only than did she stop to wonder about her actions, but only briefly before allowing her self to go on.

Her room was the last in the cave complex, and it also held a secret escape root in case someone would attack. Its walls were decorated with fresh candlesticks and pictures of her previous and current family chaotically displaced trough out the interior. The ground was cowered by a soft red carpet and it also had a comfy bed, some furniture and a small library. The music was emanating from her disk player that was on a commode next to her still untidy wardrobe, and on the center of the carpet, Kain danced on the melody with the soul reaver hovering next to his left gliding on the music like his dance partner.

Before her stretched a small steep wooden staircase but instead of using it, she stood on its fence and watched her sire until the music ran out. Kain smiled to his still hovering sword and stepped closer to the machine.

" We just got to love this thing, me and he. "; he said while resetting it for the next song :" So many emotions rushing trough the air like a scourge… a rain of notes that comes together in a perfect river of the heart. "

She was not surprised to find him here. He had a certain habit of paying unexpected visits to her occasionally, but considering the events of the last night, she didn't know what to expect of this one. This situation might move him to take some drastic action, and it frightened her.

" You already know what happened. I doubt that there is anything in the land that can escape your attention. "; she said as she slowly started to climb down the stairs :" What will you do ?"

Kain razed his finger up suggesting her to still her self, and than he activated the next track. This one was a more formal melody reserved for nobility in the ballroom. The reaver glided down on the chair as if taking a seat, and Kain extended his arm to her :

" Come. Dance with me and forget your troubles. "

She knew he won't give her the answers before he so decides and so she stepped on the carpet and entered his welcoming arms. They've danced passionately giving into the music but her eyes were constantly upon him expecting and wondering. Though her body was calmly making the poetic steps her mind was burning with anticipation and expectation. Finally as Kain gently bended her over his arm he whispered to her :

" You can't save them from them selves. "

Though this answer was warm and caring, it made her shiver in his arms :

" And… are you going to " save " them from me ?"

" Their fate… "; he said as he span her in the spot :" … is in your hands. "; she smiled but he than spoke enigmatically :" That alone will be enough. "

The music stopped and she looked at him confused. She didn't understand what that meant, but she knew him well enough to know it had much deeper meaning.

" Your riddles play games with me. "; she sadly said :" Sometimes I wonder are you helping me or just trying to confuse me. "

He smiled to her and presented her the first part of one torn book.

" What I like the most about this age, is that the humans are thinking with their own mind rather than fanatically and blindly following individuals. As soon as the consciousness broke free, imagination started giving birth to ideas. "

She looked at the script :

" Children fairytales ?"

" You might find your next step in there. "

She took it carefully like it was something priceless and easily damaged, but still it was just a story with its end torn away.

" What about the other half ?"

" You must write it your self. "; the reaver glided to his hand and he placed it on his back ready to go.

" Why can't you just tell me what I'm suppose to do ?"; she asked him slightly annoyed

" What kind of a lesson would it be than ? All you need to do is to outsmart me. Good luck. "; he vanished in a white flash leaving her alone in this puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two ; When lizards dance**

It was already a considerable while and she needed to feed. Since the vampires were mostly nocturnal, a large part of the servants was asleep at day time, to be there for them during the night, but there were still those who performed daily activities. A few of those answered her call and entered her quarters in an orderly fashion. They all had clean and washed clothing, and like all the servants, they bore a small dagger, to cut their vanes open and pore their blood out for the taste of their masters. One female spoke for the rest of the group :

" Yes, mistress. We are here to serve you. "

" Have… have you gave blood recently ?"; Adella asked with water rushing to her mouth at the smell of their blood.

" We were waiting for you, mistress. My vanes are opened to you. "

Adella came to her with dangling fangs and big eyes full of appetite and once she kneeled before her, her claw made a slice on the woman's wrist and she begun sucking the sweet fluids out of her arm. The servant woman closed her eyes and started to loose her self in sensual pleasures of Adella's kiss while the others took their daggers and cutting their wrists, pored their blood in Adella's goblet. The woman Adella was feeding upon started to sigh like in the arms of a lower while the others came around to help her after Adella would relies her. They were all charmed to receive great pleasure and satisfaction during feeding, and those of them that watched couldn't help but feel envy for the so called lucky ones. Each of Adella's children had his favored servant to personally feed upon him every now and than, but all of the servants were a common possession and they occasionally shifted from hand to hand. The woman started to breathe heavily, and Adella had to let her go not to kill her. The others treated her wrist and helped her exhausted body as she walked away muttering the words "thank you" on her smiled lips.

Once she received her nourishment, Adella started examining the story that Kain had left her.

It spoke of a man who had a secret. He could talk with animals. But if he would to tell anyone about his gift he would die on the spot. Using this ability he managed to acquire great wealth and gain the hand of the woman he loved, but one day his horse said something funny and he laughed out loud right in front of his wife. From that moment on she wouldn't let him rest, but constantly asking him what was so funny. The rest of the story was torn away.

And than she realized what that story was telling ; Secrets are a burden, the grater the secret, the grater is the need to share it. Her father won't be able to keep her hidden. But what could she do ? She couldn't just go to him and hypnotize him to forget. After all he was her father. Maybe if she would talk to him again, she could strengthen him to endure. That seemed like the best course of action.

Putting a guise upon her self she left on the bright day outside and swiftly paced on towards her old home. Birds and animals came out drawn by the light of the day, but they would swiftly run away before her as she paced by. Lost in her thoughts she hardly noticed any of these small creatures, until she went deeper into the woods, and a sudden silence made her pay attention. Everything was quiet around her. There were no birds above or rodents in the grass or any other animals around. Just a bunch of ants swarming over a nearby tree bark. The scenery puzzled her. Animals were afraid of a vampire, but they would instinctively hide near by rather than try to flee, and at this place, where there should be plenty of them, there was none. Something was wrong. With its slow progress, fear begun to clench her heart and she knew she has to get out of there quickly.

She turned back and found her self face to face with a frightening lizard-like creature. It stood on its back legs and was cowered in bronze scales. From its appearance it seemed to be mail and he seemed to be intelligent. He was clearly waiting in ambush and now his serpent eyes were upon her. But she didn't run. The illusion dispersed revealing her claws and fangs and she hissed at the lizard-man malignantly :

" Lizard or iguana or what ever you are, leave from my path or taste my razors !"

" Are you the one they call Adella ? Hsss !"; he flipped his tail over the ground

" Who wants to know ?"

" My massster, who sssent me for her. Are you sssshe ?"

" I am !"

" Ssss ! Than, you will come with me ! Hsss !"

" First I want to know who your master is !"

" Lord Jaren Sssal, the mighty !"

" Tell him that if he wishes to speak with me, he should make an appointment !"

" Hsss ! I wasss hoping for thisss kind of anssswer. "

He jumped at her so fast she could barely move away and his scaled claws scratched her side quite deep making her scream. But as she fell aside she saw her pretty blouse torn and stained with her blood, and her angry look fell on him :

" You've done it now !"

She ran at him and her claws rushed for his gut but he was too fast and was able to dodge her easily. With the next punch he tossed her several meters away and she fell on a tree with her back. The lizard laughed wickedly hissing trough his large mouth but before he approached she jumped in the air and vanished before she landed back on the ground. She didn't escape. She only hid from his sight under a veil of invisibility, and than started to circle around him. He wasn't without his means of tracking. Razing his chin up, he unleashed his long fork-like tongue out of his mouth and started using it to catch her sent. But she still had the advantage in the situation, since the creature obviously didn't have good hearing. She sneaked up behind him and strike at him. He turned as her claws swished trough the air, but this time he wasn't fast enough and her nails scratched him deep over his side and stomach. His back were cowered with strong scales, but his front was soft and her claws easily gut trough it. Jumping away, he tossed her his angry look, while she stood on the spot smiling at him malignantly and licking her claws cowered in his blood. It tasted revoltingly to her but she was just making the impression. But than he simply smiled back and stood up exposing his wounds that started to shrink and instantly vanish without a trace. Before she could come to he grabbed her and started squeezing. He was a lot stronger than her and she couldn't take much more of it, but than she firmly looked in his serpent's eyes and forced her hypnotic magic upon him. For a while he managed to resist her, but his mind was not as sharp as hers and as soon as she bypassed his anger he was unable to look away from her pretty silver-blue eyes.

" …Sssstop that !... Reliesss me !"

" You first !"; she ordered him

His arms shivered and loosened the grip but he still struggled to hold her down :

" You can't… manipulate me !"

" Seems to me I already do… Unchain your hug… let your arms slide aside… "

He couldn't control him self any more and his arms obeyed on their own. She smiled at him and drew closer to his face. Little by little she invaded his mind and forced him to unlock his defenses before her. Finally she brought him deep under her will and than she told him :

" I ask and you answer ! What does this Jaren Sal want from me ?"

The lizard's jaw shivered with his last wimps of struggle, but the next moment the words came poring out :

" …Capture… To capture you… Hsss !"

" Why ?"; she asked like a little girl playing with her doll

" To… ussse… Hsss !"

" To use who ? Me ?"

" … To… ussse… lure… "

Suddenly another claw swung towards Adella. Fortunately she heard it and jumped away before it caught her, but this broke her hold of magic and the lizard man started to come to. She looked at her attacker and realized he was the same species as the first one, except he had green spots over his scaled back. Now the situation started to look bad. She could only deal with one at the time, but not both of them together. So she cast her invisibility again and started fleeing, while the new comer was shacking his comrade to restore him faster. Soon after they were both on her trail, but she managed to reach the edge of the forest and the road just over a long grassy field that separated the woods from the highway. Casting her guise illusion she became a woman of irresistible beauty and thus clocked, she ran on the road. One brown hover-car stopped in front of her. The driver was alone in the vehicle and obviously drawn by her beauty. As the car stopped, the man opened the side window and after hungrily observing a most attractive woman he asked :

" Do you need assistance miss… ?"

Suddenly two lizard-like creatures emerged out of the woods.

" What the… "

Before he knew it she already entered his car and looked at his eyes :

" Drive fast ! Now !"

Just one short gaze at those huge sapphire-eyes and he was already poring the maximum power in the main motor. Adella watched the two reptiles chase after them, but in the end they were left in a cloud of dust. The only thing they caught was her good by wave trough the back window.

She kicked back and started to wonder about these creatures. While she invaded the mind of the first one she found it seeded with stronger logic but his lore and experience were very weak. He was a youngling, recently hatched or something. But if the young one was that strong enemy, what do they become when they grow up ! How many of them are there ? Where did they come from ?

" _Calmly… "_; she said to her self :"_One question at a time… "_

These creatures weren't residents of Nosgoth, so they had to come from some other realm. It must mean that the Hylden have something to do with all this. These young ones were obviously Nosgoth-bourn, and the main one that spawned them must be this Jaren Sal. One thing she was sure of. This was way too much for her to handle alone. But before she released her whisper she was interrupted by a bonking sound and a loud swearing of the driver in the passing car. They were still running like mad all over the road and have hit his car speeding by them.

" Hey ! Take it easy now !"; she said to him

" … yeas… of course… "

As the car slowed down she tried to reach Kain, but there was no answer. This disturbed her. He wouldn't refuse her in a time such as this, when all the children were in danger. And than she realized ; the lizards will go after the vampires. She instantly reached in touch with Velako :

" …Velako… Hear me, my child. "

" Mistress… Adella ? What is your wish ?"

" I'm sorry I woke you, but time is against us. Take the Sumnali down the escape root and go to my brother Tarian. The Tergetti house must give us sanctuary !"

" Sanctuary from the Fire-lords ? But what about the servants ?"

" Bring the servants with you, but take care of them. Protect them from Tergetti. They will be tempted by fresh meet… Go quickly. I shall inform my brother that you are coming. "

She than got in touch with Tarian. Explaining the situation, she asked him to invite their sister Jasmine and her house Zantara as well, for any of them was a potential target. Fortunately, Tergetti had made them selves a strong home in the mountains and it had a lot of room to welcome the others. Tarian him self expressed a certain discomfort about being forced to welcome Sumnali and Zantara houses. The tree clans didn't have such good relations and were more like political opponents than allies, constantly arguing about their methods. Adella's house was the most merciful, next to Tergetti who could be quite cruel even to their fellow vampires, and Jasmine stood somewhere in between, applying certain measure of brutality as she saw fit. But since he himself couldn't get in touch with Kain, Tarian had no choice but to agree. He was even more disturbed when he found out that Adella's servants will be joining them, but eventually he approved, since they couldn't leave them behind to tell the lizards where they went, and there was no time to silence them permanently.

After she concluded these negotiations she relaxed in her seat, having the feeling she managed to arm her self against the coming storm. Her family was safe and… Her family !

" Turn the car around !"

" … What… ?"

She grabbed his collar and dragged him to her frightening face :

" Turn… the car… around !"; she said trough her teeth

Her sudden angry fangs glittered before him and now he didn't obey her because of her spells but out of fear, an urge much stronger than any magic. In that moment, a car-phone buzzed with a call, but she just ripped it out of the panel and filled with rage tossed it out the window. And than she realized what she does to him. The man was terrified, and suddenly as she looked at him she felt like a monster. It was a revolting realization that left her grieved and shaken, and she couldn't think of anything to improve the situation. She just turned away ashamed and embarrassed.

After a short drive they've reached the exit from the highway and passed on the dirt-beaten road to the farmlands. Passing by the naked fruit trees and crops, they swiftly reached her old home… or what was left of it…

The yard was burning on various places. The garden was destroyed, trees were torn down and the house was all broken and mangled with shattered windows and numerous claw-marks over its walls. It was obvious that the lizards were the ones that did this, since their claw marks were clearly recognizable on the blue facade. Upon seeing this scene she broke the dour open and started slowly pacing over remains of her former yard, shaking and lumbering drunk with grief. Before she reached half way she fell on her knees and screamed with pain and despair. The man in the car obviously got a hold of him self and rushed away as fast as he could, but she couldn't care less about him. Not in this dark hover. They took them. They've killed her family. If only she realized this sooner, she could have saved them, but she was thinking on her vampires first, and a mighty sense of disgust of her species came to her so strong she wanted to vomit all the blood she had ever drank.

But she couldn't just accept them for dead. Not yet, and with this taught her strength returned and she started searching for their sent, or anything of them. There was very little spilled blood there. Just a few drops like from cuts or other minor injuries, so they were clearly taken alive and it gave her hope. But suddenly, right in the middle of her scanning, she heard a human heart-beet approaching from the woods. She instantly hid in the shade and faded away from the light, but the person who came fort was in fact her father. Fortunately, he was unharmed, obviously away while this horror took place, but with terrible pain in his heart even before he got out of the woods. He already expected something like this. She didn't get out of her hiding at once, though tempted, but she had a taught that someone might be following him, so she restrained her desires and waited for a few minutes. She watched him as he stopped running, than slowly approached with his shock clearly visible, and finally burst in tears and cry. She couldn't take it any more. She cared not who will find her now, she had to give him some comfort.

" … Daddy… "; she spoke softly like a frightened child

As he turned and find her there in the shades, he stood up unpleasantly surprised :

" I had hoped it wasn't you… "

" … I'm sorry… I wasn't fast enough… I just wasn't… "

He wiped his tears of and coldly asked :

" Did they cry… before you killed them ?"

She was shocked :

" …What ! You think I… did this ?"

" Seeing you here is the proof enough. "

Her heart begun to tore :

" … I… It wasn't me… you… must believe… "

" Than what are you doing here !"; he screamed at her and she sobbed

" I came here to prevent this ! But I couldn't… I wasn't… "

He shut his eyes and turned his head from her revolted by her vision :

" Get out of my sight !"; he said silently trough his teeth

" Daddy… "

" Be gone… before I get hold of my gun !"

These words broke her and with a shower from her eyes she ran away into the depths of the woods. She didn't know how long or far she ran. She just couldn't do anything else but running. Finally she hit a tree, but didn't fall down. She just ran into it and stabbing her claws in it, poring the river of tears over its bark. Her body slid down and her claws made long pale scratches over the wood that filled them selves with this newly spilt water over their surface.

" It hurts, doesn't it ?"

She turned to the source of the voice. It was Kain. His clothing was torn in many places and he was all cowered in blood but he seemed satisfied about something. The reaver was in his arm flashing with energy and its light was dancing like a happy moon upon clear water caught in a breeze.

" Perhaps next time you will listen to my advice. "; he tossed her

As she saw his arrogant smile, rage exploded inside her and she screamed at him :

" Where were you, you bastard ! Why didn't you stop them ! Why didn't you do something !"

The smile suddenly vanished from his face and he had to pool a fraction of his attention to block the first few of her attacks before slugging her to the ground :

" I'll ignore that most inappropriate outburst, this time… You might want to pay a closer attention ! What do you think I was doing for the past few hovers ?"

" …they took them… and you weren't there !"

" And nether were you. "; he said coldly :" But go ahead and blame me. It's not like you have better things to do !"

The anger in her finally subsided and she begun to analyze the situation :

" The lizards… have you ewer seen them before ?"; she asked him

" Not before last night. "

" You mean, you knew about this last night !"

" I received certain… vibes during my meditation. Something has entered Nosgoth… something new and dangerous. You did well to move the others to Tergetti sanctum. None of you is safe at this point. "

" What about my family ? We have to go and find them !"

" What you will do is to go to your brother Tarian and stay with him until I contact you. "

" No ! I won't just leave… "

" This is not a request, Adella !"; his shadow suddenly fell upon her and she gained the sense of being smaller than a grain :" By my will or yours, you WILL go to safety !... Please !"

She bowed her eyes and nodded. He razed his face up looking at her like judging her, and than he spoke in that comforting fatherly tone :

" If I find them, I'll bring them back to you, but you must protect your self. There is nothing else you can do. "

He placed the reaver on his back and dispersed in a horde of black bats, but as soon as he was gone, she looked at the sky with angry determination and spoke to her self :

" There is nothing else I can do, but I must try !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three ; Ambushed**

Once more she came to her home, but this time to look for footprints that weren't human's. Fortunately, her father wasn't there any more, and she started to scour the ground without any danger of being spotted. Tracks of the lizards were still fresh and she easily spotted them on the fresh grass. But she also found human footprints, clearly her father's who went after them as well. She was afraid of that, but she didn't let this extra concern sway her. Instead, she boldly pressed on, minding every step not to be caught in an ambush this trail could lead her.

After a while she caught a glimpse of him. Her father was on the ground examining the tracks, with his pulse rifle by his side. He was hunting the lizards too. As she saw him there, she didn't have the strength to face him again, and extracted out of his ability to see she started to pass him in a large arch. But just as she was about to move on, she heard him yell behind her, and the sound of his rifle firing. She turned only to find him swiftly backing before the ambush of four lizard-men, shooting at them all the way. Bypassing him she also bypassed their ambush, but unfortunately he didn't. They appeared to take damage, but she knew well of their regenerating powers. They were only temporarily hurt. And really, they would first move aside in pain, but as he would fire upon some other, the first one would start to advance again.

Just as one got dangerously close, enough to run his claws trough him, Adella jumped before him and stroke the lizard-man so strong he flew and broke him self on a tree.

" Run !"; she yelled to him and propelled by rage and beastly hate she charged at the whole bunch of them together.

The force of her strike was so great, they could do little other than fall before her, but as she passed over they simply got up again and started to circle around her. She was crouched on her four, looking at them like an animal that still has much to offer to her hunters. The hate she felt for theses creatures was so strong it left no room within her for anything else, and the lizards, which seemed to have felt it, now hesitated to strike.

Finally she hissed at them exposing her fangs and lunched her claws at the nearest one. He hissed loudly with pain and jumped back, but the other one moved to strike. She felt him lunch his claws at her, and like a lightning swayed aside, allowing his arm to pass by her. Just as it got to the elbow, her nail whistled over it and the rest of the arm flied away. Her anger and rage, made her stronger and faster than all of them together, and she crippled them like butcher meet stabbing hers and even their own claws in them. But it lasted for a short time only, for it was too exhausting keep it up much longer. She swiftly lost her speed and agility and soon after they started to cause her wounds and injuries. Trough her fight, she saw the entire arm grow back to a lizard she'd just des-armed, as well as all the other dissection she could give them. With all she had, she tried to hold on long enough to send a whisper, but before she even had a chance, she was struck down, barely conscious, and they started to hiss around her :

" Now we have her, my brothersssss ! Hsss !"

" Father ssshall be mosssst pleasssed !"

But suddenly, they all hissed much louder than ever before and backed away, before gray drops that flied towards them. This liquid seemed to have the same effect on them as water had on vampires, but much worse. Though she tried to hide from it, its touch upon her skin didn't do anything to her, but it seemed that just a few drops was more than enough to make them scream in pain and loose their stand. The liquid kept showering them, and they tried to run, but one caught his foot in a root of a tree and fell on the ground while the others managed to escape. She barely lifted her self of the ground panting in pain, and saw her father with a large glass half empty bottle in his hand. He looked at her with a smile and took a sip of it :

" Scotch ! Very strong ! ( gulp ) UMM ! It doesn't come better than this !"

" … Scotch ?… they can't… stand… scotch !"; she mumbled before she fell to the ground once more.

As she collapsed he dropped the bottle and ran to her, taking her in his arms :

" Adella ! Don't you dare die on me !"

" … you forget… I'm already… "

" No ! Not yet ! Do you hear me !"

She needed blood to survive this but she would rather die than take his. He knew that too, but he didn't care about her wishes. Pooling up his sleeve he placed his wrist on her lips, holding her head not to move away from it.

" Feed !"; he said

She tried to back away, but he was stronger than her now.

" Feed, damn you !"

" … No !"; she cried but he tamped his arm in her thus opened mouth

He was about to strike her lower jaw, and plunge her teeth in, but before he did she grabbed his arm with her clawed hands on both sides of his wrist like a bone she was about to nod, and he felt his skin being pierced. He grudged as the sharp pain pulsed at the spot, but as he saw her wounds decrease, a smile of satisfaction shined on him. Drained of blood, he begun feeling dizzy and sick, but still he stood strong giving her the very last drop. She was disgusted by her self, her addiction, her nature and most of all the fact she enjoyed it, and after taking the least she could she slugged his wrist away, and stood up. He was exhausted and breeding heavily, desperately trying not to collapse :

" You… find them… and bring them home… Tell your mother… I loved her… "

" Dad, "; she said to him patronizingly :" you aren't dying. "

" But… you bit me… I can't survive the bite… "

" Yes, but I didn't bite you. "; which didn't make it any les revolting to her

He looked at his wrist. It had a tiny cut on it trough which his blood still pored out. She tore a peace of her dress and placed it like a bandage, treating it.

" You'll be fine. A human's body can recover more than two liters of lost blood on its own. But you need to eat. "

" No… I'm coming with you. "

" To die on my arms ? I don't think so. "

" I've eaten recently and plenty. I'll be fine soon. "

" That doesn't make you fit to fight these things. "

" Just show me where they are and I'll give them a peace of my mind !"

" Dad… "; she tried to say something but she knew it won't have any effect. Instead she gazed into his eyes and attempted to hypnotize him, but he just shut them and yelled :

" Now, stop that this instant !"; he pushed her away :" What has gotten into you ! I'm your father and I tell you what to do, not the other way around !"

He got a hold of his gun and stood up using it like a lift :

" You ungrateful little girl ! I've just preserved you in your cursed un-death, and defeated these monsters with a simple drink, and you hold me incapable for more !"; he pretended to be angry, but in fact he was very proud of her, and she felt it.

" Now I know where I got my attitude from… "; they smiled :" Well, if there's nothing I can do, I can try to slow down for you to keep up with me. "

" I'll keep up just fine. You just lead on. "

The lizard that tripped on the root was still lying there, twitching in pain and repulsion. Adella flipped him on his back. The alcohol burns were all over him releasing slimy green liquid, and his mouth were filled with white foam. He was in much of a pain but his torments only lubricated the path for Adella's charms.

" Now, speak !"; she ordered, firmly looking in his eyes :" Where did you take humans you captured today !"

" … in… a cave… "

" Where is this cave !"

" … Ssssout … and eassst… sssout of Sssstenchandcrow…. Eassst of Ziegssstrul !"

" Is your master Jaren Sal there ?"

" Jaren Sssal… Massster… there he dwellsss… "

" What does he want ?"

" Hsss-cough-chough… "; the lizard-man couldn't speak any more and was almost dead.

Adella backed away and beheld this pathetic creature, now poisoned and taking his last breaths. But as she watched him she didn't feel a trace of sadness for his horrible fate. Not one pure flicked of compassion and she knew the vampire that she was will never look at all the creatures the same any more.

Feeling that, her father placed his palm on her shoulder from behind :

" … It happens to the best of us. "; he said comforting her

She looked him over her shoulder hiding most of her face in shame and than she asked :

" How did you know about the scotch ?"

" I didn't… but I had noting else to throw at them. "

The lizard released his last hissing sound and died, and when she gave him her last look she turned and led the way.

" Let's get going. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four ; Into the lion's den**

After a longer walk they managed to reach the road, all the time not speaking to each other. The passing forest seemed like a good place to hide their feelings and they've used it to prevent themselves from saying anything that would be even remotely unpleasant. Upon reaching the road, Adella covered her self in illusions, becoming lifelike and irresistibly attractive. Like that, she easily stopped one passing hover-car and gained the loyalty of the driver. He was at first unwilling to drive them all the way to Stenchencrow, but a gaze in her sapphire eyes easily changed his mind. In a certain moment she had to feed a little from him, so her father took the steering. As she was draining the man's wrist, he tossed a quick glare at her and as their eyes met they swiftly looked away again. Upon having enough, she tore some clothing from the man's coat, wrapped it around the wound tightly to stop the bleeding, and than placed his sleeping body on the back seat.

" Do you always do… that… like that ?"; he asked her as she wiped the blood of her lips

" Every time… since… "

" Since ?"

" … since Raniret. "; she looked away trough the window.

They didn't talk any more. Evening came, than the night, and they finally managed to reach the planes beneath Stenchandcrow. Leaving the car and the driver aside the road, they started pacing the rocky sides, searching for any sign of the lizards.

" Wait… "; she whispered to him :" … Over there !"

She led him to a small cliff and hiding behind its edge, they saw a couple of lizards lying before the entrance of one large cave. They appeared to be sleeping.

" How did you know ?"; he asked

" I… can hear their heart beet. "

" But you couldn't hear it before. "

" My senses are much sharper at night. That's why they chose to attack during day time. "

" Of course… Clever things. "

" Intelligent yes, but not clever. I wager none of them is over two years old… but I can't say about this Jaren Sal. "

" Okay. Let's go. "

" They have much sharper smell than me. If I can smell you so can they. "

" Than they can smell you too. "

" I've bean trained for this by NUC. I know a few tricks. "

" Like ?"

" They don't hear well, so I'll base my approach on that. You must stay here and keep watch. If anything goes wrong, contact General Leiman and tell him what happened. "

" He'll think I'm crazy. "

" Don't worry. He knows about me. "; she stood up to go :" I want you to… to know... that… "

He took her by her hand :

" I'm sorry. "; he looked at her :" For accusing you… for thinking it was you who… "

" I know… I'm sorry I brought this upon you… Kain was right ; I shouldn't have come back. "

" No. You definitely should have. "; he smiled to her ;" Go on now. Do your stuff. "

She jumped off the cliff and glided silently to the ground. Once she reached the high grass, she started observing the two sleeping lizard-men at the entrance. They seemed to be pure security, but than she noticed their long thin tongues that stretched out of their mouth and occasionally shook fast to catch any foreign sent nearby. It seemed impossible to pass by unnoticed, unless she distracts them first. And than she saw a small furry black and white animal further down the cliff. It was using a large crack in a rock to make him self a nest. With her sharp eyes, she saw what it was and her cunning smile glittered on the moonlight.

At once the left lizard opened his serpent eyes, pooling the skin over his tin long pupils to spot an approaching creature. It was a small black jungle mammal, with a broad white streak stretching over his back and his large fluffy tail. He hissed to his brother on the right and as they both stood up, the animal turned away lifting its rear end. At once they were sprayed by cloud of unbearable stench and were forced to back away before it. It was so strong, they couldn't smell anything but it and they were desperately trying to clean them selves from it. They were so disoriented and confused, that Adella had time to pet the skunk, before entering the cave.

The underground tunnels were well lit by many warm torches. It seemed that these creatures like heat. But there was barely few of them there, practically three or four on every level of the cave. Unlike her own cave, this one wasn't so clean and tidy, and chaotic stalactites decorated its interior. The cave it self was big with large broad tunnels and plenty of room to hide, but deeper down the corridors she found the cave décor all broken and crumbled, like some extremely large creature passed trough it, and judging by the fresh broken stalactites on the ground, it was quite recently.

Further down the tunnels, she found certain chambers with large yellow sacks of fluid. They were egg-sacks of these creatures, with the shades of smaller twitching lizard-men darkening the thin surface. Disgusted and disturbed, she passed this freak-show ward, and pressed on trying not to think about it.

Finally she reached a large wooden dour, about twenty meters high, and using all her muscle, she gently pushed them open enough to squeeze trough. And there, in a roughly made wooden cage, in a well lit corner were her mother, her sister and her sister's husband, somehow exhausted and fallen on the flour. The room was square and huge, so huge an entire battle cruiser could fit into it, and it seemed that no meter how many torches and braziers you would place in it, it will always remain dark. Countless torches decorated the walls left and right of the entrance stretching as far as she could see into this shadowy room, but it was strange that there was so many. It must have bean an enormous job, placing them all there and lighting them all like this. Except for the cage and these lights there was nothing in the entire room, at lest, she couldn't see anything with these infernal torches burning all over the walls. She couldn't see the distant end, but it all seemed empty and deserted.

Strange as it was, she couldn't let her self be swayed by it, and putting her guise back on, she sneaked to the wooden grate.

" Psst ! Wake up you all. We have to get out of here. "

Her mom looked at her. At first she couldn't believe her eyes, thinking that she is dreaming or something. Helen saw her next, as she begun to untwist the crude rope with which the sticks were bound.

" Wow !"; Joseph said, fascinated by her beauty :" Which part of my dreams did you come from ?"

Helen suddenly looked at him angry and slugged him with her elbow.

" Adella… ?"; her mom said :" … But you're dead. "

" I'll explain later, mom. Right now, I have to get you out of here. "

" No, listen to me !"; she said :" You have to flee now before the… "

A deep and penetrating laughter slowly started to crawl trough the chamber, bouncing off walls and hitting their awareness, and her family backed to the other part of the cage, away from its source. Adella turned to the faraway darkness confused and frightened. As the laughter died, the ground begun to shake and tremble with massive footsteps of the approaching giant. It suddenly emerged out to her sight.

It was a huge upright green lizard with long face and jaws filled with sharp teeth. Its back legs and feet were much more massive and he used them to walk like a man, while his front arms resembled human's, except they were his proportions and with the addition of claws long like spears. He had two great horns rising from his head, and his back held great green bat-like wings. It was a dragon. Adella barely managed to measure him before he spoke :

" I greet you, tiny one ! I see that you've finally found your way to me. I am Jaren Sal !"; he laughed and turning his head left, he unleashed a flaming breath on the wall relighting all the torches at once.

Adella swallowed her fear and moved away from her family's cage to avoid hurting them :

" I have done nothing to you ! Why are you doing this to me !"

" O, brave little one, are you ?"; the dragon said pleasantly surprised :" I do like them when they struggle. "; he made one more step forward and she jumped away to avoid being within his reach.

The dragon snorted and continued :

" You personally haven't done anything to me, but your kind has caused me much grief ! Your war with those Hylden-termites and their constant jumping trough planes, desperately searching for a way back here, has done more to me than any of you could ever do. "

" What !"; she yelled :" If the Hylden are bugging you, go bother them, not us !"

" Even I can't reach their realm, and how they manage to constantly jump into mine, I have no clue, but I managed to came here, and now I plan to give them what they want. Once all vampires are dead, I shall have my peace. "

" And the Hylden will enslave Nosgoth !"

" I really don't care, and nether should you. You'll be dead long before they arrive !"

Adella dropped her guise and pointed out her claws and fangs to her family's great surprise :

" It won't be as easy as that !"

She hissed and rushed across the room. Jumping over the mighty blow of his scaled palm, she flied trough the air and tried to stab her claws in his gut, but she just bounced back of his hard scales and fell on her back. He laughed loudly, and she jumped up again charging all across the room, trying to confuse him, but he opened his huge jaws and a flood of flame filled the chamber. A wall of fire blocked her path and she barely stopped her self before hitting it, badly burning her arm. At once more, lizard-men came fort and grabbed her. She struggled as hard as she could but there were too many and ultimately she fell before them. They sized her and brought her before Jaren Sal's smocking jaws :

" Why me !"; she yelled at him :" What do you want from me !"

" To lure the strongest ! You are his favorite. These humans led to you, and you will lead to him. Take her my reptilians ! When he comes, I'll have a few surprises prepared for him. "

She suddenly smiled :

" No, you won't !"

At first silence prevailed, as the dragon and his reptilians stopped to ponder her puzzling words. The quiet retained for the next few moments and than an echoing sound filled the chamber, emanating from the other side of the large dour. It grew louder and louder, like a huge number of tiny feet chaotically running over the stone flour. As Jaren Sal turned, the wooden boards that made his gate, exploded to splinter and an enormous swarm of black bats like an angry cloud surged in and started to spin around in circle like a twister at the entrance. The creatures slowly merged together, and upon forming him self, Kain tossed his cold gaze at the dragon and the lizard-men. Jaren Sal looked at him with misunderstanding :

" You… ?"; he spat out restraining from laughter :" You are the mighty Kain ! The " great " vampire overlord ! Impressive entrance, but nothing more than that !"

Kain took up the reaver without changing a line on his face :

" And you are Jaren Sal, master of the dragon's realm, Inflaria. "; he said coldly :" I know why you are here, and I figured to speed things up. Here I am !"

" Yes, here you are… But as I look at you I don't want to soil my hands with fighting you… My reptilians ; take him !"

The lizard-men started approaching him, but Kain just looked at the reaver and placed it on his back, releasing a sigh :

" And we don't want to soil our selves by fighting your spawn, so… "

He extended his palm and simply swiped them out of his path with a telekinetic wave, but the lizard-men just picked them selves up and started coming again :

" My spawn aren't quick learners… "; Jaren Sal said :" … but are quick healers. "

" I know. "; Kain smiled and closed his palms before his face, sinking deeper in concentration.

Instantly, shacking sounds started to emanate from every corner of the room, and than the torches started to fly out of their holders. From every inch of the large wall torches jumped in the air and like a rain of burning arrows begun to stab them selves in helpless lizard-men. They tried to defend from this swarm of flaming bees but with all their efforts they were dead in meter of moments. Kain took a mocking breath and gazed upon Jaren Sal's surprised face

" Over competent insect !"; the dragon yelled :" I'll crush you with one blow !"

He took a deep breath. Kain just remain standing there, and once the dragon spat his flames out, he reached fort with his claws once again focusing his telekinetic. Fire stroke the entire entrance gate searing the splinter to ash, but as it subsided, Kain was just standing there in an un-seared circle at the place where he stood.

" Why don't you go back home, your lordship ?"; Kain asked :" An occasional Hylden is a much better company. "

" It seams I'll find out for my self !"

The few remaining reptilians that were holding Adella backed away, giving them room to fight, and chaining her to a stone wall. The vampire and the dragon started to circle around each other, and despite his brave cold facade, Kain seamed small and insignificant next to the mighty lizard. Suddenly and unexpectedly, a mighty dragon claw flashed over the flour, and stabbed it self all around Kain into the wall, concealing him completely. The dragon laughed, but than his claw started to shake. His laughter instantly stopped, replaced by an angry grin and the muscles in his gigantic arm started to shiver. At once his palm begun shaking and separating from the stone leaving a tree inches wide space between the two, and than the tension was gone and his palm went in again. But plunging the palm back in the wall, dragon forced a cloud of mist out, and before he could release the wall from his claw, Kain formed outside and sliced his wrist with the reaver. Jaren Sal screamed in pain pooling his arm away. He was angry now, and it took all of Kain's skill and magic to dodge his enormous claws and jaws, but he did. The dragon started breeding fire everywhere but Kain hurled his telekinetic clearing the flames out of his path, and resumed fighting un-swayed. Finally, Jaren Sal's mighty jaw came close enough and the reaver made a deep cut over his face, forcing him to back away in stinging pain.

It seemed like a pause prevailed. Two monsters watched each other with cold animal rage in their eyes. Kain was still the same in his face, even now after proving he is more than worthy opponent, and Jaren Sal roared at him with rage :

" I will see you dead, vampire !"

" We will all have our deaths, "; Kain replied strongly :" but I am ready for mine !"

" And is she !"; the dragon tossed him

Adella's scream of pain draw his attention as one of the reptilians started braking her arm.

" Surrender your sword !"; Jaren Sal commanded :" Or I'll fry her !"

He opened his jaw and a bright glow flashed out from his troth.

" No, Stop !"; Kain yelled

The dragon faced him, smiling trough his smocking jaws, and after a moment of hesitation Kain placed the reaver on the ground.

" So, Kain has a weak spot after all !"; the dragon spat at him

He started laughing loud and mocking, but Kain rushed and jumped straight for his face. The dragon just roared and Kain flied in his wide opened jaws. Before everyone could realize, Jaren Sal snapped his teeth and swallowed him whole.

Adella screamed in rage and grief next to a dragon who laughed like a victor that he was. One of the reptilians took up the reaver and stood before Adella, while his father spoke :

" Take good care of this toothpick… It is the mightiest weapon, I've ever had to taste !"

" Are you hurt, father ? Hsss !"

" Yes… He still struggles inside of me, but now it's over. He'll not last longbefore i digest him. "; he looked at the reaver marks upon him self :" These wounds won't heal on their own… Come, and treat my scars !"

The others rushed to give him aid, but the one that was holding the reaver, left guarding Adella, smiling wickedly at her bowed grieved face. Suddenly she razed it full of anger and looked back at him. The smile he had, was gone, replaced by a confused struggle. He was like frozen at the spot and unable to take his eyes off of hers and before he could call for help, she violently broke into his mind and sized control of it. He was under her power now, and at her command he sliced the chains that held her and gave her the reaver with his shacking struggling arm.

A hissing scream and a flash of a devoured soul drawn the attention back at Adella, but she was not there, and nether was the sword. She was invisible somewhere in the room.

" Find her !"; Jaren Sal yelled

But just as they started searching for her, another scream and flash came just next to him, and one more reptilian vanished. The dragon hurled flames at the spot but there was nothing there. Adella was surprised how easy it was to wield it. The sword was lighter than a dry stick and moved trough the air like the wind. The blade was so sharp the she could easily cut trough a wall with it. The smallest cut resulted in instant death and the flashes of devoured souls only made her stronger and faster. The reaver's appetites fed her will and with strong arm she joyfully resumed her dark game of death. Three more of the reptilians suffered the same sudden end, but this time, dragon's fire exposed her and Jaren Sal grabbed her in his grip bringing her closer to him. Her arm with the reaver was free, but the dragon's grip was so strong it paralyzed her, and she could barely hold on to the sword, not to drop it. He brought her tormented figure closer to his jaws :

" Insolent brat ! You are no mach for me !"

" …No, I'm not… But I know who is !"

She hurled the reaver releasing it from her hand, and the blade flied, spinning trough the air. It flied in his mouth and at once he chocked with it, releasing Adella, who glided back on the ground, safely. It seemed that the sword got stuck in his throat, and he started coughing holding for it, but than he stopped and looked at her angry :

" That was your last trick, little girl !"

He hurled his mighty palm at her, and she shut her eyes freezing her self on the spot. A mighty slam shook the ground and she fell, loosing her stand, right next to his hand pounced in the ground. He missed. But he missed not because she moved in the last moment, but because of the sudden pain that was all over his face. He grabbed for the stomach and fell on his knees roaring in pain and torture. The blade of the soul reaver burst trough the scales making a huge slice, and an explosion of bats erupted out of his gut, as he collapsed on the ground. Kain formed next to Adella all cowered in slime and gutand the dragon grabbed for the huge hole on his stomach roaring trough his clenched jaws.An almost digested vampiresmiled trough his burning painas he watched him and placed his hand on her shoulder :

" Thanks… I needed that. Had you've taken a moment longer... "

Reptilians charged at them, but Kain killed them all in just a two strikes of the blade, but than Jaren Sal rose up :

" …You think you've won ? Not yet ! I hold surprise yet, Kain the damned !"

" You can't beet me, worm. "; Kain said :" Go back to Inflaria while I'm in the good mood. "

" I don't have to beet you Kain, as long as I have you to do it for me !"

He waved his mighty wings and broke trough the ceiling leaving the cave and vanishing in the night. Kain gained a thoughtful look.

" I don't like the way this ended… "; he said to him self

" Now you know how I feel about your riddles. "; Adella tossed

" It is irrelevant. He can't hide from me any more. "; he took a look at her sour face :" What ?"

" You stink. "

" A worm's stomach is not exactly a rose bush…"; he smiled :" Let's get your… family. "

This final word was just rolled over his tongue with a certain amount of discomfort. Her family was crouching in terror, holding and squeezing each other in fear. All three were cornered in the back of the cage frightened and shaken, and as Adella stepped forth, her mother cried silently :

" … please… don't hurt us… don't hurt my daughter… "

Kain remained about ten meters away, while Adella resumed cutting ropes that held the cage together :

" Mom, It's me. I'm going to get you out of here. "; she said while her claws sliced bonds like scalpels

" You died… on the mission… "; Helen muttered with a shaking voice, holding for Joseph

Kain crossed his arms and snorted to him self.

" You know, I don't have time for this !"; Adella said dropping her work :" So you tell me do you want my help or not !"

" You won't hurt us ?"

" Oh, for crying out loud !"; Adella yelled :" I came here to save you ! You can at least believe that !"

" Believe me if you won't believe her "; her father said, suddenly entering the room

He ran to the cage and joined hands with her mother :

" Thank goodness you're safe, Nathalie. "; he said :" I was worried sick…."

Upon seeing him and taking his hand, her mom became overwhelmed with joy that broke the fears hold of her, and she came closer to him.

" Get them out of this chicken hoop. "; he said to Adella and she resumed cutting the bonds

In a while longer the branches fell of and Adella backed away to let them get out. Her mother and sister rushed at her father's arms and after an extensive hugging they looked at her. It was a shocked wandering look, full of confusion and grief. She just stood there and bowed her head to hide her eyes in shame, but she was in fact happy that they were saved and safe. She smiled saying :

" … Well… at least I don't fly in outer space any more… "

Her dad looked at the rest of the family, and than came to her and hugged her. She hugged him back, and this act made their fears fully go away. They came closer to her :

" Adella… It… it is still you… Is it ?"; her sister Helen asked

" In every way that meters !"; her dad said proudly

" Who did this to you ?"

She turned towards Kain who was still standing there with his arms crossed and eyes fixed on torches on the wall. As they looked at him, he casually turned his sight to them and for an instant released a cunning smile with his fangs falling out of his mouth. Adella gave him the look to stop that, and insecurely said :

" Mom, everyone ; This… is… my sire, Kain. "; she looked back at them and pointed out :" THE Kain… "

The others looked at him shocked. The legend of Kain was well known throughout the entire Nosgoth, but none could hope to come face to face with him and lives, and yet he didn't seem to have any desire to kill them. He simply ignored them most of the time, like they were puppets of straw and old clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five ; Five times as cursed**

High in the night's sky, clouds were being reshaped by the sudden flapping of mighty green wings. Jaren Sal was speeding across the night with his side still opened and bleeding. But he strongly pressed on and with a smile on his face, muttered some ancient chant. At once he came to a standstill and razed his arms towards the moon. Its ghastly rays brought life in the clouds and an army of specters arose at his command. Five of them stepped forth and tossed their empty gaze at the dragon :

" …Whhhho awakens spirits of the circle… ?"

" My need !"; Jaren Sal spoke :" The vampire, Kain must taste your curse once more !"

" …Kain !"; the ghosts breathed out :" … Hhhhhe deserves our everlasting hhhhatred. But whhhat good can thhhose like us do against hhhim ?"

" The touch of madness that you still bare, fell out of his soul. Now that I have summoned you, Nuthraptor, Bane, Maleck, De-jouls and Azimuth, I besiege you to place it back within him !"

" …It shhhhall be done… shhhaman… it shhhall be done… "

An ancient vampire had no intention to get to know these humans. He was just boring him self with this, but he did listen and patiently waited for the end of this little reunion. Adella's father bravely came a little closer to him and said firmly :

" Give her back to me. "

Kain turned his attention to him and his cold frightening face became grudged :

" Treasure what you have left, old man !"

Adella tried to pool her father back but he removed her arms from him :

" Give her back to me, damn you !"

Kain suddenly made a few large steps towards him making them all back away :

" Do not forgo my favor, mortals ! Adella plead for your lives and I decided to indulge her ! Do not force me to change my mind !"

" You took her away… "; her mother whispered

" And she is mine now ! A child of shades and the night ! A peace of my world until the end of her days. Vampires are her family now, and you are just a flicker of a memory. "; he quieted his anger and resumed politely :" But I've left her with her sentiments and other of her burdens. If she wants to hold you still dear to her I won't deny her, because I love her like my child that she is. "

" Look, mom… "; Adela tried to comfort her :" Things could have been worse. I… I'm not justifying him, but we should at least be grateful that it stopped here. "

" I can't be grateful… for any of this. "; her mom whispered

But than her father took a closer look at Kain. As horrifying and demented as he appeared, his concerned eyes were constantly on Adella when ever she wasn't looking. He cared for her more than he was willing to say and suddenly he begun to understand the relationship that developed between her and him. Now he understood the life Adella made for her self under his wing, and as alien as it appeared she didn't have the intention of leaving it. It all happened so fast he barely noticed the empty space in this dialogue waiting to be filled.

" I don't care, how you live your life, "; he said to everyone's great surprise :" as long as you are happy. "

" Robert !"; Adella's mother said in one breath

They all looked at him shocked but he just tossed his grudged eyes on Kain's smudged face and said :

" You… take good care of her… so she is happy. "

Adella looked at Kain and smiled :

" Yes… I'm happy. I protect the land from dragons and monsters and I have those who love me close to me… humans and vampires both. "

Kain has had enough of this mushy conversation and was beginning to grow annoyed :

" You know I still have a flying worm to catch ?"

" So what's keeping you ?"; Adella asked

" You are. "; he said with concern in his voice :" I won't leave until I'm sure you'll be fine… What ?... No !... AARRRRRG !"

He backed away swaying in a splitting headache, and grabbing for his head with both of his red talons. Adella ran to him :

" What ? What's the meter !"

" It… It comes… AGAIN ! AAArrrr !"; Kain fell on his knees and his right arm

" What comes again !"

" …Nupraptor ! No ! You won't take me ! I won't let you take… me ! AAAAARRRR !"

Suddenly a swarm of ghosts in pale torn mist started to descend from the hole in the ceiling. Thousands of souls filled the room and started to circle around him one by one, faster and faster. Kain roared and hissed at them but they just kept coming. Five of those appeared to be worse of them, with moldy sculls and gray bones, dressed in wizard's robes with ancient symbols for nature, energy, conflict, states, and mind They begun drawing closer to Kain and suddenly started jumping into him one by one. Adella was pooled back by ghost's phantom hands and the mob of angry specters hid him from her sight. She screamed and hissed at them trying to brake free, but in a few moments their grip was gone and they all dissolved into an evaporating fog that swiftly vanished in the flour and air.

Her family came behind her, checking if she was all right, but she was more worried about her sire. Kain was lying on his back, unconscious. She ran to him and tried to wake him, but before she could, he suddenly opened his eyes, startling her and swiftly got up looking around with a certain amount of surprise.

" … Are you all right… ?"; she asked him, drawing his attention

" Never better. "; he said smiling :" I haven't seen this clearly for a long time. Now I know what must be done !"

Before he finished the sentence, he hurled his magic at her unsuspecting family, instantly capturing them in bonds of his shackles so tight they could barely breathe.

" Wait ! What are you doing !"; Adella yelled

" I'm taking it back !"; he shouted :" I was a fool to let humans steel my Nosgoth from me ! It is MINE and mine alone !"

Adella was shocked. She tried to run at him, but he slapped her so strong she fell before the hovering feet of her human father. She looked at him grieved, but he just laughed :

" Oh, you are going to cry now ? You weakling ! I don't know what came over me to think you deserve my mercy !"

" No… I don't believe this ! This isn't you !"

" This is more me than you can ever imagine ! Strong, powerful, merciless ! I am a god ! And you… If you aren't with me, you are against me !"; he took up the reaver and continued in a chilling tone :" You must forsake your humanity, Adella. You cling to it like it is your stolen gold. It is nothing ! Humans are nothing ! Filth that drags around our world like a plague ! Forget it and join me !"

" No… I… The dragon ! Jaren Sal did this to you ! Fight it, Kain ! You must fight it !"

" The dragon ? Yes, this must be his doing. I'll have to thank him later, but first… "

He extended his claw and grabbing her in his telekinetic, brought her face to the neck of her mother. She tried to resist, but it was in wane. And suddenly trough her anger, came the sweet sound of blood beating under the skin. It has been a while since she fed and the thirst was burning in her like a forest fire. The beating got faster and louder, accelerated by fear, and Adella could smell the sweet terror filling her mother's entire being. She couldn't bare it. It was like water to a man in the desert, like sunlight to a prisoner of the darkest dungeon, but she kept her jaw clenched and closed, knowing that if she should open it, she won't close it again.

Kain laughed :

" I'll leave you like this for now. When you come to your senses return to me, and we'll settle the rest. Seek at the pillars, for there is the seat of my rule, and don't take long, 'cause I'll start without you. "; he shifted in bat form and vanished in the night

They were left in his bonds of magic, frozen and paralyzed, except for Adella who was able to move her head and her jaw. She tried to think things trough, but she couldn't. The sound of blood in her mother's vanes was too disrupting, and she could just hang there helpless and weak. The grip of Kain's magic teased her like her jailor, and somehow she knew it won't let her go after she kills her mother, but will take to her father and so on until she kills them all. She tried to resist as long as she could, but in the end she begun to brake and her jaw started to dangle above her mother's skin…

Suddenly a stream of red fluid came to her mouth and Adella deeply sucked with all her burning hunger. It was a plastic bag filled with sweet blood in her mouth and as soon as she drank it, her sight cleared and she saw Tarian and Jasmine next to him.

Jasmine had straight black shining hair that shrouded her ears and neck. Her greenish skin housed veins that reached the surface of it like a fade web of tattoos. She had a constant habit to wear white and red. Sometimes she would wear white black and red, but such times were rare. This time she had a white cloak, boots, belt and gloves, and red trousers and shirt made of shining leather. Her fade, cunning and innocent smile revealed her tendency to joke even in the most extreme situations.

" God morning, sister. It seams I've caught you napping this time… "

" Tarian ! Boy am I glad to see you ! Quickly get me out of here !"

" But how ?"; Jasmine asked :" This magic has a strong grip on you. "

" I don't know… Maybe if you would somehow break me out of this you would brake them as well. "

Tarian reached for her and had his hand zapped by green field. Suddenly, her father started to mumble something. Jasmine looked at him and saw his eyes pointing to his pulse-rifle, lying on the flour. She took it and after some thinking set it to maximum :

" I don't know if this will work… "; she said

" Hit me !"; Adella said decisively

Jasmine hesitated for a moment and than she pooled the trigger. The bright blast of the gun stroke her and instantly the entire magic field dispersed and all five of them fell down. Her family simultaneously took a deep breath, before getting up. Adella jumped on her feet unharmed and happy :

" It worked ! You've killed it !"

" Yes, but what was it ?"; Tarian asked

" Excuse me !"; Helen interrupted :" Not that I'm ungrateful, but who are you two suppose to be ?"

Tarian and Jasmine hissed at her and their fangs flashed on the torch lights. Adella slugged them both aside :

" Stop that ! Like they haven't bean trough enough tonight. "; and than she remembered :" Kain !"

" What ? Kain did this to you ?"; Tarian asked

" He… I don't know. He flipped ! He wants to take over the world again ! we must stop him !"

" We ? Stop HIM ?"; Jasmine tossed :" I really don't see how we can stop him in anything. "

" Hey, wait a minute !"; her father suddenly interrupted them :" Don't you think the NUC should know about this ?"

" He's right. Go to General Leiman. Let him prepare for an attack. But please ; give us a chance to put some sense back into him. "

" You aren't actually thinking of reasoning with Kain !"; Joseph asked :" He'll kill you before you even get close to him. "

" We have to try… I have to try. He saved us all from this dragon. I can't just abandon him. I won't !"

" But, Adella… "; her mother tried to say, but she just turned away

" Sorry, mom. I have to save the world !"; she Tarian and Jasmine ran out so fast they could barely see them disappear in cave's shadows

" You have to save the world ?"; Jasmine asked amused

" I always wanted to say that. "

" Enough jokes. "; Tarian said as they ran trough the cave :" We'll need a plan if we want to face him now. "

" There must be something. "; Adella said and stopped running :" What did he say to me… Oh what's the word… Nurputor… Nur… Nup… "

" Nupraptor !"; Tarian said

" That's it !... Wait. How did you know ?"

" He told me… Don't be so shocked. You think he only talks to you ? "; he bowed his head :" We're in trouble. Nupraptor was a mage in ancient times. He cast a curse of madness on our sire that guided him over two thousand years. "

" Madness ? Kain can be deranged, but he isn't crazy. "; Adella said

" He said that his greatest son eventually saved him from that, centuries ago. "

" What ? Who's his greatest son ?... Desmond ?"

" His greatest son ever is named Raziel. " Jasmine said :" Yes, he talks to me too. In his madness, he condemned him to a watery grave, but he emerged as the reaper of souls. He first wanted to kill Kain, but eventually they teemed up against the Hylden. I don't know what happened to him. "

" Raziel… I know now. "; Adella said :" He told me that his sword is in fact this Raziel, who gave his soul to the blade so that " the taint could be cured ". The soul of Raziel is the spirit of the soul reaver, his sword !"

" Don't you find all of this strange ? That each of us has one peace of the puzzle ?"; Tarian noticed

" You think Kain might have anticipated this and gave us some clues ?"; Jasmine said

" If Raziel cured him once, he might cure him again. "; Adella said

" Raziel is a sword now ! How is the sword going to help ? What good can the sword do ?"; Jasmine asked annoyed

" It is not just a sword… I don't know what it is, but I think it can do something. We must go to the Pillars at once !"

Velako was waiting outside, as well as Oderon of Tergetti and Yvonne of Zantara, the first in Tarian's and Jasmine's house. Once their sires came out, they bowed and followed them as they ran trough the rocky woods. Velako explained that the family is safe and relocated south of Wilendorf's mines where they will wait until this ends. Fortunately the waiting transport of Tarian and Jasmine was close by and they begun steering to the ancient sight of toppled pillars. But just as they started Adella realized :

" Wait ! I've got it !"

" What ?"; Jasmine asked

" Velako ; you must go to our home as fast as you can and bring something back. This is most important !"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six ; Confrontations**

Kain stood before the great pillars. The sight was again as he remembered it centuries ago, toppled, gray and poisoned. Only yesterday did they seem a lot better, white, much longer and much less broken, and now they were a ruin again. Red clouds started to muster above as a sign of the bloody rain that will come, but trough all this Kain remained cold and un-swayed. Nosgoth was his to rule. It belonged to him and he will rule it in hell if he has to.

" Well vampire, "; a dragon's voice came behind him :" this is where we say good by to each other. "

" You don't think I'll simply let you walk away. "; Kain said, not turning

" I see no reason to fight. I gave you what you needed, what you wanted, and frankly, I have little desire ever to return here. "

" Indeed. You gave me some sanity, but you force me to kill my daughter. Death of my children I can not forgive. "

" You are going to kill your children vampire, or have the ghosts deluded you to such measure already, you can't tell who's hands will be stained in their blood ?"

Kain finally turned and faced him with his cold eyes and the reaver in his arms :

" Talk as you must worm, but you'll still fall before she does !"

He jumped at him and slashed the reaver but as soon as the blade touched his scales, Jaren Sal vanished and Kain just passed trough air. As he landed down another Jaren Sal appeared on his left :

" It is an illusion, vampire. I wouldn't waist my time with you when I have a portal to open. "

" Coward !"

" O, you better watch how you spill your wisdom, Kain. You sound like you allow your feelings to get the best of you. I'd chat some more, but my victory celebration awaits me. Good luck with the Hylden. You'll need it. "; he laughed and vanished, leaving Kain to roar in anger.

" Kain… "; Jasmine's voice came behind him :" We have your cure. "

He turned to them. Tarian, Adella and Jasmine were standing behind him about twenty meters away.

" I have forgotten how sweet the corruption can be. "; Kain said like he was talking to him self :" Its grip on me is intoxicating more than the blood of a frightened virgin who found her fate in me. You should know better than to try and cure me of it. "

" If all that you said in these twelve years was a lie, "; Tarian said :" than become a liar once more. "

" How well can you know someone like me in just twelve years ?"; he smiled :" I'm giving you one more chance, one final whim of mercy. Join me, and eternity shall be ours. "

" If it costs me my life, I won't let the dark age of your Empire returns !"; Adella yelled

" It will cost you your life, but you won't prevent it. "; he sadly said

" Would you really kill us, Kain ? Would you really kill me ?"; Adella asked

" If you so choose. "

" Than you are truly beyond our help… but not beyond Raziel's ! Now Velako !"

At once did Velako activated the device and a romantic tropical kind of a melody for the late nights at the beech and young lowers filled the air everywhere around. Velako actually brought the music disk and inserted it in car's speakers that made it much louder than Adella's player at her home. Before Kain realized, reaver jumped off his back and started dancing around. He tried to grab it, but the reaver jumped away faster than his arm. Kain got angry and tried to seize it with his telekinetic, but the reaver eluded him again and finally landed in Adella's arms. Kain smiled and started approaching her slowly but confidently :

" Now what, child ?"; he said as he paced :" You can only hope to be faster than me. "

Her hands shivered which gave it self away on the reaver's tip :

" I don't want to kill you, Kain… but you have a few souls too many !"

Kain laughed and lunched at her like a lion. Tarian and Jasmine tried to stand in his way, but they only got thrown aside most painfully, without even diverting him. Suddenly, Adella felt like floating, and everything became simple and easy. Kain' raging face was frozen before her eyes with opened jaw and pointed out claws. Everything was quiet and she heard another voice in her empty head :

" … join us together… "

She suddenly got strong like never before, and as Kain finally reached her, his eyes got huge and he stopped before her face. He looked her with a stunning shock and than his gaze fell down on the hilt of the soul reaver that was sticking out of his chest. The other end of the blade was exiting his back and glittering on the moon light like a long silver spike. But there was no blood. The blade was piercing him like he was a phantom, and now the wound started to glitter and flash.

Kain backed a few paces away, still shocked and grabbing for the hilt. At once the light emanating from his chest got stronger. It exploded out of him and the reaver, and he begun to roar. It was shacking his body and lifting him above the flour and finally the five angry ghosts got out of him, lined down the sword's length along with him. Kain slid down trough the blade without a wound, and the ghosts left stabbed on a hovering sword. In a few moments they screamed vanishing within the blade, and the reaver finally glided down on the ground next to him.

Adella approached and turned him on his back. He was looking at her with sick eyes and misunderstanding :

" …Adella… what… happened… ?"

" Take it easy. "; she smiled full of joie :" You'll be fine now. "

Tarian and Jasmine came closer and helped him up and as soon as he was standing, the toppled pillars started to repair. Gray color backed away before white one, cracks became smaller, the red clouds above them cleared away and they gained their previous height, but they stopped once they've reached their yesterday's state. There was still a lot work to do before they were restored all the way.

Kain blinked in a headache. It seemed like he remembered everything but he just got a sad face and went silent. He was very week and ill, like he would collapse any moment now, but he managed to stand and to give a proud strong image of himself. Tarian laughed silently as he gave him the reaver back, and than Jasmine and Adella, and they started helping him walk away from this place.

" Well, that was interesting… "; a familiar voice said behind them

They all turned and saw Jaren Sal standing behind them in all his might with smoke rising out of his smiled jaws. He still had a hole on his side trough which Kain sliced his way out of his stomach, but it wasn't bleeding any more and he appeared to pay no heed to it :

" Good thing I decided to stick around after all. "

Tarian stepped forth :

" You are the one responsible for all of this ! I don't like when someone is bugging my sire !"

" Whelp !"; dragon yelled :" You dare threaten me !"

" Why shouldn't I ? You're just an oversized worm with a fire up his throat, the smoke of your flames stinks the air like a Hylden spit !"

Jaren Sal stopped smiling

" Let's see how much stench will your calcified corps produce !"

He opened his jaw and flames glittered within his throat. Flames came poring down, and Kain, Adella and Jasmine had to get away, but Tarian didn't. Fire cowered his whole body and he vanished before the burning river. Dragon stopped poring the fire out, but as soon as it cleared he saw to his great surprise that the vampire was still very much alive, burned but holding flames in his hands. His face was painted in exhaustion, but also in anger and he spoke trough his teeth :

" I am Tergetti, the fire lord, and fire is my ally !"

He hurled the flames he was holding back at the dragon. These tiny fires instantly grew in the same enormous flood that Jaren Sal unleashed and stroke the dragon away in the air. He landed on his back far away, and Tarian fell on his knees, utterly exhausted. Jasmine helped him up, and with Adella helping Kain walk, they swiftly started running away to the car. But Jaren Sal got back on his feet and charged at them. He caught up with them and bounced them all away with his huge charging face. Kain landed somewhere at the pillars, and Adella and the others landed further away in the woods, and the reaver fell just in front of Kain, practically at his reach. He tried to grab it, but Jaren Sal got there first. With one of his huge green claws he grabbed Kain and with the other the reaver, and as he razed them up, he laughed :

" Pitiful creature ! Now you are not as fearless as before. In the end, it only shows that you are nothing without your toothpick !"

He squeezed him intending to crush him, and Kain released a roar of pain. Suddenly a loud bang broke into the air and the dragon's grip was gone. Both Kain and Jaren Sal fell down on the ground and turned their sight to the source of this new interference. It was a military battle-pod with NUC marks on it, hovering in the air above them with its main cannon smocking after taking a shoot. The gun managed to fire a missile into the wound on the dragon's side but other than searing it a little, it did nothing. Jaren Sal grudged and yelled :

" Meddling fools ! How many more of you do I have to destroy before I have some peace ?"

The craft had its loud speakers and the voice of General Leiman sounded from them :

" You won't see the last of those, monster ! Your days are numbered !"

" Ha !"; the dragon yelled :" The day you become fit for threatening me is the day that fire in whole world freezes !"

And he opened his mouth once more to unleash his burning breath, but suddenly, it exploded in his throat forcing him to fall down in pain. His body begun shacking and scales started to fall off. Green slimy liquid was showering his entire flesh and as he tried to speak, he just spat out a huge amount of white foam. Kain managed to crawl to the reaver and grab it tightly, and Adella and Jasmine reached for him and helped him get away from the chocking lizard. The dragon was coughing and appeared like he was melting or something. His claw fell off and became liquid green mush. He was in burning pain, but trough it all he managed to toss a sad questioning look at Kain and his children before his eyes fell back in his scull and he finally collapsed down motionless and dead.

The battle-pod landed nearby and General Leiman stepped out, making his way trough the thick layer of green slime :

" This is a really messy situation… "

" What happened to him !"; Kain asked shocked and exhausted

" Scotch missile ! Very strong !"; a voice suddenly came from within the craft and Adella's father came out :" It doesn't get better than that. "

Adella laughed overjoyed and run in his arms like a school girl. They stood there hugging, practically cut out of the rest of the scene. General Leiman took a look at Kain :

" You don't look so god, Kain. "

" I'll get back on my feet soon enough. "; he answered while still seared Tarian and Jasmine were helping him to stand

" I hear you came to an idea of resurrecting your empire. "

" It stopped by for a visit. "

" I see… Any how, I'd be a fool if I'd let you get out of this one. "

" Better a living fool, than a dead meet. "; Kain said with a benevolent smile

General smiled back :

" At least you've retained your charming personality… very well, you old monster. I'll turn a blind eye again, but this time you owe me… And don't forget to clean up this mess. "; he said referring to a melting dragon goo.

" I'll remember. "

General walked to a battle-pod and turned to Adella and her father :

" Need a lift ?"

" Not this time, ser. "; Adella said :" I think me and my dad would enjoy a walk and a conversation right now. "

" Your family shall be at their new home in Noe-Wilendorf, Gape street 12. I'll inform them that all went well. "

He went inside the craft and it vanished in the night. Kain left his children's arms and came to Adella. He tried to say something but she just cut him off :

" We'll talk later. "

Her sire took a deep breath and placing the reaver at his back, he Tarian and Jasmine went away in the woods.

Velako greeted her as she came home. The Sumnali were already back and resumed their usual life. It was amazing how quickly things in her house got back to normal, considering everything, but than again, they were all away most of the time trough this. But not everything remained the same. The Tergetti and the Sumnali were in very good relations now and the Zantara were quick to follow. Now they were all a family that stick together and not rivals any more.

As Adella came to her room she felt the presence again and after a deep breath she reached for the knob. Kain was inside with his back turned and the soul reaver in his arms. He was holding it in front of his face, tip down looking at the glowing eye-sockets of the scull-hilt. As she came in, he slightly turned his head as if only now noticing her presence.

" How is your family ?"

" They're fine… "; she said as she was coming down the stairs :" We decided not to see them any more. "

" Are you going to stick to that ?"

" I'll try… I offered to erase this adventure from their memories. "

" And ?"

" They remember most of it… If only I could make me forget some things… "

She dropped her eyes as he turned to her, putting the reaver down

" You spoke with Raziel. "

" I think so… It wasn't talking. It was more like his soul reaching out to me. "

" … what did his soul say ?"

" He said… he forgives you. "

Kain bowed his head, closing his eyes and suddenly a golden drop leaked out of his left eyelid. He placed his palm over them to hide them. Adella smiled :

" Are you… crying ?"

" No !"; he said strongly while turning away, and than added silently :" If you tell anyone… "

" Your secret is safe with me. "; she grinned unable to restrain it :" For what it's worth I forgive you too. "

" You… can't imagine all the things I've done. The taint of my deeds still sours the earth, making my eternity heavy like the world. I can't die, and I have no more will to go on… What am I suppose to do. ?"; he sighed

Her smile faded and she came to a disk player. The next moment the room was filled with a pretty romantic music and Adella turned to him saying :

" … Dance with me and forget your troubles. "

They've joined their hands and danced across the thick carpet with the eyes of the soul reaver watching them from its seat.


End file.
